Foxy, Eclipse and Moonbeam
by Charlieg1905
Summary: The war was never-ending, Harry died, Ron died, Neville died. Hermione, Luna and Ginny are a new force to be reckoned with. After being captured and tortured for months the girls find themselves in 1977. They are very closed mouthed about their pasts but every secret must be told. Time Travel Fic. HG/RL GW/SB LE/JP LL/NL HG/RW GW/HP


**Foxy, Eclipse and Moonbeam**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone,**

**this is my first attempt of writing a fully-fledged and armed fanfic. Pre warning you will probably have no idea what's going on but you'll find out… eventually, so bear with me. If you like it and want to read the next chapter please say so. If you don't, well, your constructive criticism is important too. So please leave a comment and help me improve.**

**Thx**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own Harry Potter**

**_**_  
The three boys heard a loud crash from around the corner. They reacted quickly, completely forgetting their past attempts to remain quiet, pulling off the invisibility cloak and rushing towards the noise. As they rounded the bend the friends stopped in their tracks, for there sprawled on the cold, hard, stone floor were three semi-naked girls: one blonde, one brunette and one red haired. In any other circumstances the young men would have been gawping at their impressive bodies but, right at that moment all that the boys could register was the amount of scars, burns and blood that the females were covered in. Remus Lupin was the first to react, bobbing down next to the closest girl, the red head who look to be around 18, and checking her pulse.  
"Padfoot, go get Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore, she's alive but barely", the young werewolf told his friend with a worried look. As Sirius Black turned to leave, the eyes of the brown haired girl flicked open.  
"Get away from her", the now fully conscious girl growled at Remus.  
"But she's injured", the boy protested  
"I said get away from her", the girl repeated.  
"No, she's hurt-" the blond haired boy was abruptly silenced as the mysterious brunette, with no more than a small flick of her wrist, sent him flying across the corridor into James Potter, the third member of the trio, who stumbled back into the wall. As the dark haired boy hit the wall, the stone began to bubble and reform around his wrists and ankles, creating solid, stone bracelets chaining James to the thick, stone wall. Remus stumbled away from his friend reaching for his wand. With one quick wrist movement, the girl disarmed and secured the werewolf with a full body bind. Suddenly spotting Sirius, who had waited around for the show, she summoned blue flame binders to capture the helpless boy and levitate him over to the two other with seemingly no effort. Remus now had time to appreciate the mysterious brunette's magical abilities: all of the magic she had performed in the last few seconds had been both nonverbal and wandless, which was a great feat for most adult witches and wizards but, for someone her age it was simply astounding. The strange brunette looked be roughly 20 years old but, in the past few moments she had shown her power. As Remus studied James' bindings, he realised the brown haired witch must be very powerful indeed, for, it appeared she had just performed some of the rarest magic in history, elemental magic. He dismissed the thought, it was impossible; the young werewolf suspected not even the great Dumbledore himself had fully mastered elemental magic. The old and powerful magic could only be fully mastered after all four elements, fire, water, air and earth had been harnessed, controlled and mastered themselves. On the rare occasion that all the elements were completely harnessed, it was after many years of hard training and the acquisition of a vast knowledge of dark magic. It was highly unlikely she'd even know what an elementalist was, let alone be one. The only reason he knew of their existence was that he had once stumbled across a book on the topic on a visit to the restricted section in the Hogwarts library.  
"Moonbeam, Foxy, get up", the brunette muttered as she shook her companions. "Moonbeam! Foxy!" The girl was beginning to get frustrated and as a small breeze blew itself past the strange group, the mysterious witch clicked her fingers, and the breeze was no longer just air but instead water, that crashed down on the two unconscious girls, quickly waking them. The two girls jumped up into shaky fighting stances before seeing their friend and relaxing against the wall behind them.  
"Oh my gosh, Eclipse! I thought I told you not to do that, it scares the shit out of me", the red haired girl said drying herself with a wave of her hand.  
"Eclipse, where are we? And who are they?", the blonde girl asked, nodding at the boys, then drying herself with an identical wave.  
Thinking it was about time he said something, the werewolf answered the blonde's question.  
"I'm Remus Lupin, this is James Potter and this is Sirius Black", Remus nodded his head in the general direction of each boy, finding it was the only body part he could move. To his surprise the trio reacted immediately, the blonde and the brunette stepping forward grabbing the red head by each arm as she attempted to rush forward.  
"HOW DARE YOU FILTHY, BLOODY MURDERERS! YOU ARE NOTHING, NOTHING!" the fiery haired witch screamed, "YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" As the enraged witch struggled, the other two girls winced in pain as she brushed against their various wounds, but still held fast.  
"FOXY!" the brunette yelled in a voice that would make most grown man whimper with fear, "STOP NOW!" The red head looked back at her friends in confusion.  
"Foxy, look at yourself", the brown haired witch said to the now calmed red head as the three boys gave a sigh of relief, "I mean, Foxy, we need to look at least half descent before we deal with them."  
"WHAT!" the boys exclaimed in panic.  
"I mean we don't want the last sight they see to be three bloody, half naked girls, now do we?" the brown haired witch grinned evilly. The boys were confused and speechless. Sirius opened his mouth to launch a complaint, only to see the blonde girl give a flick of her wrist and find his mouth glued shut.  
"Eclipse, you're so full of Nargles!" the pale blonde half laughed.  
"What do Nargles do again?" the brunette asked absently, as she began waving her hands around the two girls, with a look of concentration set on her face. As the brown haired witch's magic to charge through the other girls, all three began to glow; the dirt and blood that once covered them seemingly evaporated leaving them with smooth, well-tanned skin, only faulted by their scars that ended up giving them a dangerous look; their underwear, which was previously the only thing covering them began to stretch and change; and their hair cleaned and straightened. The three burnt and blooded girls standing before the boys only seconds prior, had been replaced by three beautiful women. All three witches were wearing lose, full length cargo pants and combat boots. Each female also supported a different coloured tank top and hairstyle; the blonde wearing a sky blue top, choosing to let her hair fall down her back in soft waves; the red head wearing a blood red top with her hair pulled into a messy high ponytail; and the brunette, who was clad in a forest green top with her hair pulled into a neat bun that would make even the boy's transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall jealous. All three boys were now gaping at the gorgeous witches in front of them, even Remus, who had never really been into girls.  
"Now, boys, time for the fun part, who are you really?" the brunette asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter", Sirius answered finding that his lips were no longer sealed.  
"Really?" the blonde girl questioned coldly.  
"Yes", James answered finally recovering from the shocking transformation of the beauties.  
"We've definitely got some stubborn ones. Okay then, where are we?" the brunette asked.  
"Hogwarts", Remus answered beginning to question the mysterious woman's sanity.  
"How?" she asked.  
"How, what?" the werewolf questioned.  
"How did you make everything look so real? Remus Lupin and Sirius Black have both been dead for over two years, James Potter has been dead for 18 and polyjuice doesn't react with werewolf hair", the brunette explained, making Remus pale and the other boys share worried glances, "I mean Hogwarts was almost completely destroyed during the final battle and I strongly doubt anyone could recreate such a detailed replica of it, unless you were; 1) Dumbledore, who died two years ago or, 2) you had the 'Marauders Map', which you don't, because I have it," the witch continued as she put forward her hand and pulled, out of thin air, what appeared to the now very confused, amazed and worried boys to be an older version of their 'Marauders Map'. She then slipped it into her pocket without taking her eyes of the trapped friends. "And finally where, oh, where are your precious dark marks?" the witch concluded walking over to the helpless James and pushing up his sleeve to reveal his bare inner arm.  
"Maybe they're just recruits, you know Voldemort doesn't like losing his inner circle to testing new torture methods", the red head suggested completely oblivious to discomfort she had caused the boys by saying the name.  
"I agree, this must be a new form of torture, seeing your dead friends as kids is enough to drive someone insane, but, I doubt Voldemort would leave such valuable prisoners in the care of anything less than his inner circle", the brunette pointed out. Sirius opened his mouth to protest but again found himself unable to do so.  
"Maybe we should test?", the blonde witch suggested dreamily, "we could try calling them."  
"Good idea Moonbeam, you know what to do girls", the brown haired female said as she, again put her hand forward and pulled three wands out of the air in front of her, passing one to each of the other girls. She then turned to face the three struggling boys, showing them her arm, palm up, revealing, tattooed on the soft flesh of her inner arm, the dark mark. Her two companions followed suit, exposing identical markings. The boys were now frantically trying to break free of their bonds.  
"Now ", the brunette ordered and all three girls touched their wands to their marks. Far off in the castle, someone screamed, then, nothing.  
"Interesting. Will we need to check their memories?" the blonde questioned. The brown haired witch nodded and all three boys felt a sudden tug on their brain, as if someone was trying to extract its' core. Memories of the last week began to flash before their eyes.  
"STOP!" boomed a voice from behind the three witches and the connection was broken.  
"Oh brilliant", the red haired girl sighed whirling around to face the new threat. The other two girls followed suit and gave similar sighs of annoyance, for there, facing them were none other than Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Horace Slughorn.  
"Just great, more dead people", groaned the red head joining her friends in the combat ready position.

**Thanks for reading, please comment **

**Charlieg1905**


End file.
